Traditional fitness equipment is generally not portable or multipurpose, forcing those who seek personal fitness to invest in many different pieces of equipment or join gyms to get a total body workout. Additionally, traditional fitness equipment does not incorporate fun into the workout.
The present invention can be used anywhere, and it transforms exercise into play. The invention infuses the fun of jumping on a trampoline or pogo stick into a serious, multipurpose piece of fitness equipment. Interchangeable components allow the invention to be used as a total-body workout, using a bounce ball for jumping and cardiovascular work, handles on the base station for pushups, a balance board attachment for abdominal and balance exercises, an omni-directional abdominal (ab) ball for upper-body and abdominal strength training, a halo destabilizer for balance and coordination, and attachable skate board trucks to improve balance and coordination.